If this is what you call Love
by Codename-D
Summary: If this is what you call Love, I don't wanna know what Hate is!- A collection of drabbles, ficlets, and one shots about Emile and Female Six, Rating may change later. REVIEW


**If this is what you call Love, I don't wanna know what Hate is!**

_**A series Emile/Female Six drabbles, ficlets, and one shots**_

*Some may be connected, if are connected I will say which drabble or one shot

*Some may be connected with other stories-will tell which ones

Rating T for languages

* * *

Drabble one: Picture Day

Emile frowned at his reflection in the mirror, even though the Spartan was probably the face of confidence he still had some insecurities. Like the scar that ran through his right eye, then that other smaller scar that went through the far right side of his left eyebrow and then the scar that went through the far left side of his lip. Emile growled and turned away from the mirror angrily, his emerald eyes flashing dangerously before he muttered "picture fucking day"  
Yes it was picture day, the day that 94% of the people at Noble Base hated. Everyone expect Jun and some girly nurses. This year after everyone got they're picture taken was a recognition ceremony for people that had outstanding achievement.  
Emile tightened the silk black tie and buttoned his black uniform coat and straightened his multiple shiny medals then looked at himself again in the mirror; his normal messy faux hawk was gelled down. His tan skin looked healthy and clean, and he shaved the stubble that was growing on his face.  
Emile grumbled and walked out of his room and down the corridor to the rec. room. Jun was the first one to notice the grumpy Spartan and let out an excited trill.

"Emile you look...good" Jun said pausing to think of a word that didn't confirm the rumors of his sexuality

"Fuck off" Emile growled sitting down next to Six who was looking awful pretty in her uniform

"Dammnn Emile you clean up good" Six said smugly looking the Spartan up and down

"Sorry i can't say the same for you" Emile smirked

Six narrowed her eyes and turned away from the warrant officer.  
Emile knew he just spoke a big fat lie but he would never admit that he thought the female Spartan looked beautiful in her black uniform with light natural make up and her long black hair put in a bun of curls at the back of her head.  
"Noble team report to picture day area" a bored voice announced over the intercom  
Emile groaned and slammed his head on the table, Six chuckled and got up waving for Emile to get up while she was following the team out.

**XXxXxXX**

Carter stood awkwardly in front of the white wall and looked around.

"Should i smile"? Carter asked the photographer scratching his head

"Do whatever you want to son" the photographer replied in a gruff voice  
Carter nodded and kept the serious expression on his face as the camera flashed, he shivered and walked away.  
Next was Jorge who stroked his mustache a few time before giving the camera a wide grin. It was Kat's turn after Jorge she walked to the white wall and kept a nonchalant expression on her face while the camera flashed to take her picture.  
Then Jun hopped in front of the camera and gave the two remaining Spartans thumbs up before flashing a wide goofy smile and bouncing back to Emile's side.

It was Six's turn; she walked to the white wall and stood there with a small smile on her pretty face.  
"No no your uniform is wrong" the old photographer said as he moved towards the female Spartan, he starting pulling the fabric of the coat where Six's breasts were. Emile and Jun shared a look that yelled disbelief and looked at the groping old photographer. Six's chocolate brown eyes widened when the photographer pinched her nipple through the fabric and she fought the urge to drop kick him through the wall. The photographer smiled and went back to the camera and took a picture of the Spartan.  
Six went to the two Spartans and shuddered, Emile laughed. Six glared at the warrant officer and wrinkled her nose.  
"Your turn buddy" Six smirked patting Emile on the back with force

"Oh joy" Emile said sarcasm dripping from his voice

Six smirked and watched the warrant officer walk as slow as possible to the picture area

'_Yea keep walking slowly; I'm sure that will stop you from taking a picture'_ Six thought

Emile put his hands over his face "I'm ready capture the beauty"

"But sir I can't see your face" The photographer said confused

"That's the point"! Emile cried out

"Emile stop being a pussy and take the damn picture"! Six called out enjoying this too much

"No"! Emile shouted turning his back to the camera completely

Six threw her hands up in the air and stalked over to the overdramatic Spartan; She grabbed his chin and pulled his head down so they were at eye level.

"Listen here bucko! You're damn sexy! You shouldn't be afraid to take a simple picture! You have looks! Work them"! Six shouted in his face

Emile smirked "You said I was sexy"

"I call it how it is, not do that hot smirk that you do and take the picture"! Six said pointing her index finger in his face before huffing away

Emile smirked and the camera caught it before it could fade away, neither did Emile or Six know that the picture of Emile that day would be swooned over by female nurses, janitors, chefs, marines, and ODST's for years to come.

* * *

**Sorry for the OOC on Emile's and Six's part.**

**These ficlets, drabbles, and one shots can be AU, like this one is an AU where Noble Team had more time together like about two years before the fall of Reach. **

**Anyway _I Hope you guys enjoyed this, a tiny fluffy but oh well I 'm feeling romantic today :) There are more to come!_**

**_BTW: The Pil. will be coutined I had a period of writers block with that one_**

**_-Codename -D_**


End file.
